1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of partitioning office space to create discrete and separate office units.
2. Discussion of The Background
At completion office buildings are usually in a bare shell condition. This requires the incoming occupant to design and implement its office layout. The creation of discrete office units on a floor has traditionally required the erection of a framework, usually made of steel, which is bolted to the floor, walls and the ceiling. Cables for electricity and telephones are then run from the ceiling through fixed metal conduits inside the framework to the floor level. On either side of the framework panels made of plasterboard or a similar material are attached by means of screws or other similar means of attachment. Holes are then cut into the plasterboard at the desired location to allow for installation of electricity and power sockets.
The disadvantage with the present method of creating and partitioning office space is that the ceiling and all the building service work, such as laying the electrical cables and the like, must be done prior to commencement of the partitioning work. Further the entire partitioning work must be carried out on site. The result of this is that partitioning of the office space can be delayed pending the completion of the building services work and, because the framework has to be created on site, partitioning can take several days to complete.
A further disadvantage of the present system is that once the partitioning has been installed any alteration to the office layout requires the entire partitioning to be disassembled before it can be relocated. This means all the panels and the framework have to be removed, as well as the fixed internal conduits for the cabling.
The present system of partitioning office space overcomes all these problems. An advantage of the present system is that the entire partitioning system, which incorporates a supporting framework and partitioning panels, are fully prefabricated off site. The prefabricated panels are then brought to the site for assembly. As the panels are fully prefabricated erection on site requires considerably less time than with the conventional system. The assembly of the entire partition system can take place in the office before any of the building services and/or the ceiling, have been put into place.
Further once the partitioning is installed the layout of the office can be changed quickly and easily without having to dismantle the entire partitioning. The entire prefabricated panels can be detached from the securing means holding them in place to the floor and to the wall and relocated as a unit.
The present invention utilizes a framework which, when assembled, creates an internal conduit between the adjacent partition panels, which can accommodate all cabling from the ceiling. This eliminates the need to fix conduits from the ceiling to the floor inside the framework. Accordingly cabling can be run down to the floor and thence to the appropriate sockets in the internal conduit between any of the adjacent partition panels. By virtue of the fact that the conduit for the cabling is built into the framework, the partition panels can be erected immediately.
According to the invention the partitioning system has five types of frameworks each of a different shape, to hold and support the partitioning panels, windows and/or doors. The different frameworks are designed so that when they are adjacent to each other they interlock to create a rigid framework.
The types of framework can be categorised as vertical framework, skirting framework, covering framework, window framework and door framework.
The vertical framework has a rectangular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel which has two members disposed perpendicular to the long edge of the rectangular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel on the internal surface, which create distinct channels within the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel and which also has an inverted xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped member disposed at the top end of the short edges of the rectangle which creates an external channel capable of receiving partition panels. The vertical framework is provided with a means for interlocking the open face of the framework with the adjacent framework.
The skirting framework has a rectangular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel which has two members disposed perpendicular to the long edge of the rectangular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel on the internal face and which also has two xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped members disposed on the external face of the long edge of the rectangular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel. The top of the short edge of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped rectangular channel is disposed with two lips which create a channel into which a partition panel can sit. The bottom of the short edged of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel has one lip which is used to secure a cover for the skirting framework. Cabling can thus be run along the length of the skirting framework within the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped rectangular channel.
The covering framework has a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped rectangular channel which has two members disposed perpendicular to the long, internal edge of the channel, which creates two channels. The covering framework can be used to secure the vertical framework to the wall and it can also be used to cover the horizontal face of the partitioning panels at the ceiling. The partitioning panels fit into the channels in the covering framework.
The window framework has a member with a broadly rectangular cross-section disposed with a wing at the top edge of either side of the member. The wings can receive either the open face of the vertical framework or the partition panels directly. A section of the top surface of the rectangular cross-section member is cut out so as to form a channel into which the glass for the window can be inserted. The rectangular cross-section member is provided with a means for interlocking the open face of the member with the adjacent framework.
The door framework has a member with broadly rectangular cross-section which is provided with a means for interlocking the open face of the member with the adjacent framework. A section of the top face of the rectangular cross-section member is cut out at either end of the member creating two recess, one of which can accommodate a partition panel. A member of a generally tubular cross-section is attached at the comer of the rectangular cross-section. The tubular cross-section member has a recess on the same face as the recesses on the rectangular cross-section member. This recess can also receive and accommodate a partition panel.
Each partition panel has two sheets of the partitioning panel placed parallel to each other with the vertical edge of the panels inserted into the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped member disposed at the edge of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped rectangular channel of the vertical framework. The design of the vertical framework is such that when two partition panels are placed adjacent to each other to create the partition wall, the outer face of the vertical framework of each panel meets to form an interlocking, enclosed conduit which can accommodate cables from the ceiling. Horizontal or diagonal bracing members may be attached between the inner faces of the vertical framework, to provide additional support for the partitioning panels.
The bottom edge of the partition panel are inserted into the channels created on the top edge of the skirting framework. The skirting framework is attached to the bottom of the vertical framework by suitable attachment means and is provided with junction boxes at various points along its length to facilitate the installation of telephone, data and electricity sockets. The vertical framework is disposed with holes at a suitable location near the floor to allow the cabling from the vertical framework to pass into the skirting framework. Cabling from the ceiling is fed through the conduit created by the vertical framework, through the holes, into the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped channel in the skirting framework.
Where the layout of the office requires a window to be installed in the partition panel a hole is cut into the partition panel. If the window is the width of the partition panel, the partition panel is severed horizontally. The vertical and horizontal faces of the partition panels which form the space for the window may be enclosed by the vertical framework. The window framework which has the glass for the window in place is then connected to the open face of the vertical framework such that it interlocks with the vertical framework surrounding the window space. The vertical and horizontal faces of the partition panels which form the space for the window need not be enclosed by the vertical framework in which case the partition panels slot into the channels in the window framework.
Where the layout requires a door to be installed, the door framework of the appropriate size is connected to the open face of the vertical framework surrounding the door space such that it interlocks. The door can then be hinged to the door framework.
The partition panels are prepared off site in accordance with the design of the office layout. The prepared panels can then be brought to the site and installed where required in the office space and this can be done even before the wiring or the ceiling work has been completed.
In order to erect the partitioning in the office brackets are bolted on the floor and the wall. The brackets are disposed with retaining pins, which are perpendicular to the bracket. The retaining pins interlock with the channels in the vertical framework which receive the partitioning panels.
In order to secure the vertical framework to the wall the covering framework is attached to the wall.